


Feels Like I'm Drowning

by fojee



Category: Korean Drama, 후아유 - 학교 2015 | Who Are You - School 2015
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were young. We made a lot of wrong choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like I'm Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot that's more of a transition piece than an actual story. My headcanon of how it goes down the road, because I really did think Han Yi An seemed scary-possessive. And no, there will not be any more of this.

We were young. We made a lot of wrong choices.

\---

He seethed in silence while shadowing her all the way home. But watching her stiff back as she reached for the latch of the gate, he felt something within him break. He grabbed her by the wrist so she would face him. "Will you talk to me now?"

"I just don't know why you're so angry," Go Eun Bi said in a wavering voice.

"You don't know?" Han Yi An asked her incredulously. "You're _my_ girlfriend, but you spend all your free time with that guy! It's like you're keeping him dangling on a hook!"

"He's a friend. You don't know how much it means to me to be able to say that." Eun Bi's expression was pleading, and she kept twisting her wrist, trying to free herself from his grip.

"If you really loved me..." Yi An muttered, voice hoarse.

Eun Byul opened the front door just then. Yi An's grip grew slack, and Eun Bi snatched back her hand and ran inside the house in tears.

Yi An clenched both fists and stared at her. She had been gone for the last year. He hadn't known she was back already. She closed the door behind her and slid through the gate to stand in front of him, her face hard as rock.

"I hated that about you, you know. That possessive streak of yours. I thought if you fell for someone who loved you back, it would disappear, but I guess I was wrong."

Han Yi An ran his hands through his hair, and breathed out in frustration. "We both know how Gong Tae-kwang feels about her. You can't just expect me to stand by and do nothing while he calls her up and meets her at all times of the night!"

"Eun Bi isn't me," she answered almost gently.

"I know that!"

She crossed her arms. "Then why are you fighting with her as if she were? You know she hates it when people shout."

Yi An had nothing to say.

"Go home, Han Yi An. Leave her alone tonight. You can talk again after you've calmed down."

Without another word, Yi An turned around and walked away. Eun Byul watched his back, thinking about all the times she had done the same to him. 

\---

The next day at school, Eun Bi texted him, and they met up on the rooftop after class. Han Yi An knew very well what this place meant to her. Her and that jerk. So it was no surprise when she told him, "You make me feel like I'm drowning. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."

He watched in helpless rage as she left him. _They all do that, don't they,_ a voice in his head spoke. _They all leave you._

\---

That night, he called her and she came to their spot by the pool. Neither of them were in the mood to swim, so they sat by the bleachers, watching the still waters. He turned to her with bitterness ruining the shape of his mouth. "You wanted it to be him, didn't you? You wanted Gong Tae-kwang for your sister."

Eun Byul tossed her hair. "So what if I did?" She had never been one to mince words.

"I thought you, of all people, would be on my side."

"I tried," Eun Byul answered tiredly. "But the two of you fell in love for all the wrong reasons. She fell for you, because you treated her like you treated me. And you fell in love with her because you were tired of waiting for me. You made her feel loved and cherished for the first time in her life. And she needed you in a way that I never did."

Yi An shook his head. "That's not true."

Eun Byul ignored his denial. "Tae-kwang sees her for who she is. Whereas you are still confused."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Eun Byul grabbed the neck of his shirt and dragged him down into a kiss. After a beat, he kissed back. She was the one to push him away.

"Do you still not know?"

Yi An touched his lips. "You..."

Eun Byul interrupted. "I've always loved you, you know. But it was stifling to think of the future that you already planned out for the both of us. If there's one thing I learned from all this," she continued, her eyes lowering. "It's that life isn't certain. It's not a lane in a pool that you swim straight through to reach the finish line."

Han Yi An stared at the pool, thinking of his last meet. He had worked himself to the bone, had tried so hard to get back to his former condition, and yet he still lost. He was feeling the same way now.

"So what does this mean for us?"

Eun Byul grabbed his hand and turned it over in hers. "I don't know, Han Yi An. I don't know."

\---

We were young enough to make the wrong choice. And old enough to wonder if there was a right one.


End file.
